


Better Days

by WhatwouldagentScullydo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo
Summary: Just a short little fic, I hope you enjoy it.





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic, I hope you enjoy it.

Meredith had definitely had better days. This particular day had been long and stressful and Meredith wanted nothing more than to go home, put on sweats and drink her way through all the beer in her fridge. When she opened the door to her and Addison’s apartment she saw that the lights were out and that the hallway had been lit with candles all along the floor. ‘Addie!’ Meredith called out, feeling a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she did. Addison came into the hallway and smiled at her as she walked up to where Meredith stood at the door. ‘Hey, babe.’ Addison kissed her gently. ‘How was your day?’ Addison asked her as she helped Meredith out of her coat, a coat that was soaked due to the current rainstorm in Seattle. Meredith raised an eyebrow. ‘You don’t wanna know.’ She said. Addison nodded and pulled Meredith into a hug. ‘That bad, huh?’ Meredith laughed lightly against Addison’s shoulder. ‘Worse.’ Addison pulled back and kissed Meredith again. ‘So what’s with the candles?’ Meredith asked. Addison smiled and took her hand and led her into the living room/kitchen area of their apartment. Meredith looked around and saw that Addison was in the process of making dinner and had set up the dining table with candles and flowers. ‘What is all this?’ Meredith asked with a huge smile on her face. Addison stepped over to the stove and checked on the food. ‘Ah, you see I know that you’ve been stressed for the past few weeks. With that patient and with all your studying for your boards. So I wanted to take some time to do something nice for you…to help you relax for a little while.’ Addison stepped up to Meredith as she finished talking. ‘Would you like to dance with me, Meredith?’ She asked before taking Meredith’s hands. Meredith nodded and Addison moved towards the stereo and played the music. She led Meredith to the centre of the room and began dancing with her. Meredith smiled as the familiar tune of ‘I Wanna Dance With Somebody’ filled the room. They danced to the song silently for a while before Meredith reached up and placed a kiss to Addison’s cheek. Addison looked at her and smiled softly. ‘Thank you.’ Meredith whispered. Addison shook her head. As the chorus of the song started up Addison began to sing along. ‘I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me.’ When she finished Addison twirled Meredith under her arm and then back again. Meredith smiled at her. ‘You sing? How did I not know that?’ Addison laughed as she hugged Meredith. ‘I do not sing.’ It was Meredith’s turn to laugh now. ‘I hate to break it to you baby but that was singing. It was very good singing. You’re gonna have to do it more often because I loved it.’ Meredith said before leaning into Addison and kissing her lips. Addison smiled. ‘Maybe.’ She said before laughing lightly. ‘So, uh Mer? I love you. I’m pretty sure you know that but I wanted to make sure before I say what else I have to say.’ Meredith nodded. ‘I know and I love you too.’ They both smiled. ‘So I uh, I thought about how we have this life together…you know we have our home and our work and we have each other. But I want more than that. I don’t want to be without you, ever. So with that being said, will you marry me?’ Addison finished speaking and took a step back from Meredith and pulled a ring from her pocket. Meredith smiled as she looked up at Addison. She didn’t say anything. She simply nodded and let Addison put the ring on her finger before kissing her hard on the lips. Addison let out a laugh as she pulled back from the kiss. ‘I was honestly so nervous about that and you just nodded, like it was nothing.’ Addison was smiling. Meredith laughed. ‘It is nothing. And it’s everything but like you said we already have this life together and I can’t imagine being without you so marrying you is just right.’ Addison nodded as Meredith finished speaking. Addison hugged Meredith tightly and sighed contently. ‘So, uh what about dinner? I’m starving, Addie.’ Addison laughed at that. ‘Of course you’re thinking about food as we share this nice special moment.’ They both pulled back from the hug and Addison reached for Meredith’s hand. ‘Come on. I made your favourite.’ Meredith smiled and followed Addison to the dinner table. She sat down and waited for Addison to plate up the food. She stared at her ring for a moment and realised that she genuinely had no fear about this. Meredith-commitmentphobe-Grey was engaged and was completely happy about it. Addison pulled her from her thoughts. ‘You okay, babe?’ Meredith looked up. ‘Perfect, just perfect.’ Meredith smiled. Maybe Meredith’s day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think, it's always appreciated :)


End file.
